


Leave All Your Love And Your Lonely Behind

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Michael comforting Gavin, Sad!Gavin, Ten Little Roosters, but happy ending!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin reads the Ten Little Roosters script for the very first time and he's not too fond of the role his boyfriend Michael must play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave All Your Love And Your Lonely Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleygail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleygail/gifts).



> I hope you like it!

Energy buzzes in the room, voices loud and filled with excitement over the new script. Everyone is happy, filled with joy at the prospect of a new show, a live action show, centered around a murder mystery. The room is filled with moving bodies, people talking to one another loudly. The sound reaches Gavin’s ears, surrounding his head like a fog. It swirls it’s way to his ears, swooping in and filling his brain with the joyful chatter. He sits alone, off to the side as he rereads the words printed across the white paper. Innocence, tainted by the black ink that fills the page. Each word punctuated by the news that people are excited over; Michael Jones’ dramatic, and tragic death that sparks the beginning to the story.

Gavin hates it. He stares at the page, watching as the words swirl together in one black and white mess. They jumble in his head, completely illegible, and yet the meaning stays. The weight of realization will not leave his vision, the sound of the words held excitedly in others’ lips will not leave his ears. His Michael will soon be dead, and he must watch it.

Gavin was glad at first. Glad that the writer, whoever that wretched person may be, had captured his love for his boy in his last moments of life. He was glad that it was he himself that would be the one to hold his boy as he took his last breath. But most importantly he was glad that they chose him, and not some stupid person who probably held as much care in their body as Gavin had in his pinky finger. It wasn’t until full realization hit that Gavin’s heart contracted slightly in his chest. He’d have to watch his Michael die, and be able to go nothing about it. While the action would be fake, it would still feel all too real in that moment. Gavin didn’t think that he’d be able to pull through this ordeal with the weight that was being put upon himself.

One of the problems was that Michael was a decent actor. He could act with emotion in his words, had talent enough to allow people to see into his mind with only few words actually being said. He could make you feel the things he was feeling just by looking at you. He never broke character, and he would thrive in the role that was being given to him. Gavin had seen him act hard scenes before, had run lines with him and practised for different things. Gavin knew how believable the performance would be, and he knew that he would break with the knowledge. Gavin couldn’t stand to watch his boy die.

 

Gavins’ discomfort and absence did not go unnoticed. After visiting with people and sharing their excitement, Michael couldn’t help but notice that his favourite guy was not by his side. The fun, albite short, experience would be a great stress reliever and great practise for the bigger roles to come. Michael scanned the crowd, peaking in between the bodies, standing on his tiptoes to find that signature mop of unruly hair, but Gavin was no where to be found. Lindsay caught his arm, spinning him to face her and gave him a smile.

“What’s the matter? Aren’t you excited?” Michael, too preoccupied with finding his boyfriend, ignored Lindsay’s question completely.

“Have you seen Gav? I can’t find him anywhere.” He asked, scanning the crowd once more, leaning past Lindsay to look behind her.

“Yeah, he left like five minutes ago. I think something’s wrong. He looked super upset, and sat off to the side while everyone was talking. You should go find him.” Lindsay said, as if that wasn’t what Michael was already trying to do.

“No fucking shit Lindsay. Which way did he go?” He barked, eyebrows furrowing in concern for his boyfriend. Lindsay pointed towards the back door, and patted him on the back as he rushed in that direction. She may have wished him good luck in his haste, but he was too worried to care.

He ran straight to the achievement hunter office, knowing that if Gavin was to go anywhere to seek refuge away from the hustle and bustle that was the celebration of Ten Little Roosters, he would go there. Finally reaching his destination, he slammed open the door and peered over to the couch. There sat the man in question. He had his back to the door, shoulders slumped. His hair, already normally a mess, was sticking up in all different directions, obvious that he had been tugging on his in frustration. His body was small, curled in on itself as though he was trying to make himself impossibly smaller. The sight screamed sadness, and Michael could not wait another second without knowing what was wrong with his boy.

“What’s wrong, Gavin?” Michael asked, walking up to him and sitting behind him. Gavin turned him body away, sheltering himself from Michael as though he was there to harm and not comfort. Michael placed a hand on the other boy’s back, feeling his lovely warm skin through the thin material. “Gavin, what the fuck is wrong?” He demanded, annoyance clear in his voice, He was only there to help, and Gavin was being stupid.

Gavin, visibly upset by the suddenly harsher tone, seemed to curl in on himself even further before slowly turning around to face Michael. His eyes were red, bloodshot from rubbing them. His cheeks were flushed, bright red bringing out the colour in his green eyes. His lips, bitten red as well, were chapped and rough. They were swollen and puffed out even further as Gavin sunk his stark white teeth into the soft flesh.

“I don’t want you to die.” Gavin said, voice soft and timid as he looked up at Michael. He was only slightly shorter as he remained hunched over.

“What the hell, Gav, I’m not actually going to be fucking dead, it’s just a show! It’s not like it’s real!” Michael said, completely confused about what the issue was. He looked at Gavin, noticed his sad eyes, his submissive form and his upset stare. He knew there was something more to the situation that the other man was not letting on. “Now what’s really going on?” Michael asked, placing his hand on Gavins thigh to comfort him. He may have seemed angry on the outside, but on the inside he was genuinely concerned as to what could possibly be eating away at Gavin.

“I don’t want you to go. This proves that you could just be gone in a second, and I hate that,” Gavin said, straightening up slightly and looking Michael in the eye.

“I’m not going anywhere, you idiot, so don’t worry about it.” Michael said, smiling at him sweetly, and placing his hand on his cheek. He rubbed his thumb across his cheekbones and pecked him on the lips. “Let’s go home. I’ll show you how alive I am.” 

**Author's Note:**

> "blamemogar" is my tumblr!


End file.
